


matched set

by izukillme



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, doesnt rlly show up but. i dont wanna write 17/18 so assume theyre 21 and 22 here, its just yukio adoring his bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: "They’re made of the same steel, at the end of it all. Dual blades destined to be wielded together. Yukio’s sword called to Shun’s, and so they met in the middle, in a battlefield where sparks flew and they clashed. Again and again with the force of raging waves, until their wielders became one and they did too."or,Yukio admires his sleepy boyfriend and gets more sappy than he should be. Blame the English major in him.
Relationships: Izuki Shun/Kasamatsu Yukio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	matched set

**Author's Note:**

> idk its kinda patchy ive had it done for a while and just tried to touch it up but- idk. i said i'd be inactive, and i do plan to take this down because i am leaving. but im so fucking tired and i just- need the validation of posting something, anything. to see my work out there means a lot to me and- idk im so fucking sad all the time these days so heres some fluff to make me (and hopefully yall) a lil happier

Yukio Kasamatsu has known a lot of pretty things in his life. Shun Izuki is not one of them.

He’s seen plenty of good-looking people over the years. In magazines, on TV, even some of his own teammates like Moriyama and Kise. But of course, they were all just that. Pretty, and nothing more, not to Yukio at any rate.

Shun, though, Shun is something else. He’s pretty, yes, with hair that looks like it's been pencilled in by the finest artists and soft skin and lithe arms that fit perfectly around Yukio. But he’s also sharp and smart and a little rough around the edges just the way Yukio is. All up in his head but grounded at the same time, both here and not. When they’d first met, he was a snail pulled inside its shell, but Yukio never minded the work of dragging him out bit by bit. And once he was out, Yukio swore Shun was the most amazing thing he’d ever known. 

(He still does. Always will.)

There are a lot of reasons he’s drawn to Shun, but the most predominant one, Yukio thinks, is this: the eyes. The eyes that burn like twin smudges of charcoal, set alight by a single spark. The eyes that turn silvery-grey and glimmer with the same iron that Yukio himself holds, the iron that refuses to bend in the face of the most powerful blaze.

They’re made of the same steel, at the end of it all. Dual blades destined to be wielded together. Yukio’s sword called to Shun’s, and so they met in the middle, in a battlefield where sparks flew and they clashed. Again and again with the force of raging waves, until their wielders became one and they did too.

Yukio looks at him, at this man sleeping so peacefully, and feels his heart skip a beat. Shun is lovely like this, so relaxed, face free of that permanent crease that college has drilled in the space between his eyebrows. Soft and easy in his resting state, so pretty when just allowed to  _ be.  _ The silence is gentle, comfortable, and Shun’s even breathing lulls Yukio into a half-asleep state. Yet he can never close his eyes on this sight, on this breathtaking sight of his boyfriend just  _ existing. _ Call him a sap, but  _ God,  _ he’s in love and he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care.

Shun keens softly, his eyes fluttering open, bringing Yukio back to the present. Sleepy dark irises meet steel blue, and then they sharpen into the familiar shining grey Yukio knows and loves so well.

“Hey,” Shun says quietly, his eyes crinkling at the edges as his mouth pulls up into a lazy smile. Yukio can’t help but grin back; Shun’s smile is magnetic, almost  _ forcing  _ one to return it to him.

“Hey yourself.”

“What’re you lookin’ at me like that for?” Shun’s voice slurs a little around a couple of words, still thick with sleep.

“Nothing,” Yukio says, unable to help a dazed smile. “It’s just…”

“What?” Some of the usual sass bleeds into Shun’s tone, now, as he adjusts to being awake. Although, he’s still half-asleep and Yukio’s thankful for it—hell hath no fury like a Shun Izuki without coffee. “Somethin’ sappy, like I’m pretty while I’m asleep?”

“Not pretty.” It’s a sudden impulse that’s moving Yukio’s tongue now, and the words coming out are both his own and not. “ _ Beautiful. _ ”

It’s a rare sight to see that sweet, sweet pink dusting Shun’s cheeks, and Yukio treasures every second of it as the flush creeps across his boyfriend’s face, himself too enamoured to blush.

“Yu—Yukio,” Shun stammers, his eyes turning silver in embarrassment, “that’s just—come on, that’s just—” 

“The truth,” Yukio soldiers on, bringing up a hand to cup Shun’s cheek. He’s not usually this sappy, but… when it comes to Shun, nothing is really ‘usual’, either. “You really are beautiful.”

Shun turns even pinker—but he doesn’t say anything, just lies there and lets Yukio hold him. They’re quiet for a bit as Shun’s cold nose finds its way into Yukio’s warm neck like always, worn puzzle pieces slotting together perfectly even after years of use.

_ A matched set. Not because we were born that way, but because we made ourselves that way.  _

There’s no one else Yukio could have done this for. No one else he would have wanted to do it for. And it’s because Shun is  beautiful  in a way that only he knows how to fully see. Others might appreciate Shun’s looks, his intelligence, even his puns that had taken Yukio years to understand. But no one can appreciate all of those things at once, and certainly no one can see all the little bits in between. No one can  _ challenge  _ Shun the way Yukio challenges him, not even Hyūga who has known him perhaps longer than Yukio’s lived. Shun comes alive under Yukio’s eyes, and that is the most wonderful thing of all.

Yukio Kasamatsu might have known many pretty things in his relatively short life, but he has known even more beautiful things. Shun Izuki just happens to be all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> please consider commenting if you enjoyed. not to beg, but... my mental state rn would really appreciate it


End file.
